


Wrath of the Authority

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body mutilation, CSA implications and mentions, Demon/Angel AU, I'm not sure if this really applies, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, but;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: After a dear friend, Jaden Holland, was cast out of from Heaven for a crime he didn't commit, Kokichi started investigating to prove his innocence. Instead, he ends up labeled as a criminal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Wrath of the Authority

**Author's Note:**

> While Jaden isn't explicitly in this if, I decided to tag him in it because he plays an important role
> 
> Also good god those tags...
> 
> I don't know if I've tagged them right, but there is no explicit descriptions of rape or gore. To summarize for all that may be concerned; this is a horrorish story about Kokichi, once an angel, getting his wings torn off. The Angel who does it, known as the Revoker, is a sick and twisted angel that implies he molests or downright rapes convicted criminals he finds to be "beautiful." This AU actually has a fair bit of story to it, but I won't go too far into detail.
> 
> Just so you know--Kokichi /does not/ get raped, but he nearly does. That's why I haven't marked this as "non-con." He was only saved by the corruption of the Authority and them wanting to toss him out of heaven before someone else got too curious and started investigating, like Kokichi himself had. AKA, The Revoker was forced to proceed tearing with tearing Kokichi's wings off before he had the chance to do anything. 
> 
> Pretty twisted, right? 
> 
> This was inspired by this fic here: https://aroseandapen.tumblr.com/post/617037092649828352/demon-x-angel-au-saioumota-idk-how-to-make-it
> 
> Essentially, this fic is what Kokichi was referring to when he said he knew more about being an angel than Kaito or Shuichi knew about being a demon, and his backstory for the fic L wrote.
> 
> Anyway sorry for the haphazard description, this one is quite a doozy.
> 
> Oh yeah, this was written for Ouma Month Day #3: Angel/Demon AU.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When the Holy Judge slammed his hammer down, Kokichi’s face had paled. The accusations thrown against him, claiming him to be a spy, a sinner of the greatest sin--he thought he would be cleared with ease.

Yet there he was, hearing the echoes of the word “guilty” bouncing off of the walls and stained glass windows.

_He was found guilty._

Kokichi didn’t do anything wrong. He wasn’t a spy, or a sinner, or a demon. He was just looking for information. He was just doing his own investigation. He was just trying to do the right thing.

_He was found guilty._

\--Kokichi was just trying to prove Jaden’s innocence. A dear childhood friend of his who suffered so much from a huge mistake. The boy who had his own wings torn off, casted to the Earth, and marked as a traitor and a demon.

Kokichi knew he was innocent. That’s what he wanted to prove, so Jaden could rejoin their society and healed for the mistakes the Authority had made. 

They accused Kokichi of sin, but he, too, was innocent. 

_He was found guilty._

Kokichi heard a strangled cry from the audience, but his mind could barely process who it was that screamed. He didn’t even turn to look at them, eyes widened and strained, lips parted slightly with the disbelief and horror that _he was found guilty._

Kokichi had believed that justice would prevail, that Jaden’s case had simply been a fluke. Just a case of mistaken identity, being at the wrong place at the wrong time, whatever it was that made the court reason that Jaden was suspicious to begin with. 

His mind only snapped back to reality when two of the guards moved towards him.

“Kokichi Ouma, child of guiding star, Polaris--” the Judge said in a low, unforgiving voice. It made Kokichi yelp, and cower away from both him and the guards. “For your grave sin and betrayal, you are hereby declared banished from the Heavens.”

“Wh… wait, wait a second,” Kokichi interjected. He felt tears forming in his eyes. “Your honor, you--you can’t really… you don’t really believe that, do you? I’m innocent, I was just--I really was just trying to prove Jaden was innocent too! He--”

 _“Silence,_ you insolent fiend to our society!” the Judge roared, and Kokichi yelped. “You are a traitor to your kind, a blemish in this court. Stained by the hands of the Devil, you are not welcome to walk among us.”

“But--”

“I said _silence!”_ Kokichi flinched again, and choked back a sob. “You are undignified, and a heathen. Your wings will be revoked, and you will leave our pure society.”

“R-- _revoked?”_

Behind the guards, there was a man. A man with bright, beautiful wings, white like freshly fallen snow. He wore a black suit and gloves to match. Only one angel in the court was to wear such dark attire.

_The Revoker._

Crying out, Kokichi jumped back and away from the guards, but it was no use. They both grabbed him by his arms, and Kokichi started kicking and screaming as he struggled. 

“No, please, wait! I--I’ll do anything, I’ll prove my innocence, I’ll--I’ll do whatever you want, just d-don’t rip off my wings! _Please,_ I haven’t done anything wrong, I didn’t betray the Heavens, I--”

“Do you have no ears, or do you just refuse to keep silent?!” the Judge’s voice boomed out into the courtroom, echoing off of the walls. “Guards, take him to the Revoking chambers, and revoke him of his wings.” His glare towards Kokichi was piercing and devastating. “Remove this awful blemish from my courtroom, and from our society.”

The guards started moving, moving closer to the man in the suit, and Kokichi screamed louder. He struggled harder, fighting for his life, trying to escape and run away.

He continued to struggle and scream, even as he was dragged out of the courtroom. The Revoker soon trailed behind him, smiling a disgusting, sadistic smile before shutting the door behind him.

“Please! Let me go, I--I’m not a spy! I’m not a traitor!” He cried. “Let me go! I’m begging you!”

But they didn’t.

They dragged Kokichi all the way into the back of the Court house, where he heard the screams of agony from other criminals in the chambers. It scared him further, and he struggled more and more fiercely as they dragged him along, but to no avail. He was too physically weak, too small and frail to fight back against men that were nearly twice his size.

They dragged him into the ninth chamber, and slammed the doors shut. The guards dragged Kokichi to the table, ripping off his shirt before they pinned him face down against the slab that was in the center of the room. As they did, the Revoker watched carefully, smiling as they restrained Kokichi to the slab with metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. 

“Good work, as always. This one is a feisty one, isn’t he?” the man said with a low chuckle. It made Kokichi’s heart start pounding. “You’re excused. I must set everything up for the Revoking.”

“Yes sir.”

Now that Kokichi was confined, the guards had no purpose. They left without another word, and the Revoker closed the chamber doors.

Kokichi’s heart was beating so fast that he felt dizzy, and his wings started to flap furiously. They were the only two appendages he could move. He still tried to, tried so hard to struggle out of the restraints, but yet again failed.

“Now that we are alone…” The Revoker moved closer, humming as he traced his fingers along the slab. Then, up Kokichi’s back, making him cry out, until he grabbed onto the base of his right wing.

“What a beautiful set of wings,” he mused. “You are quite _stunning_ , boy… it is such a shame that such a beautiful face and pair of wings were wasted on vermin like you.” he started tracing his fingers up Kokichi’s wing, humming. “So soft… So delicate, so… _perfect…_ ”

“Pl-please, don’t...” Kokichi begged. The way the Revoker touched him and spoke to him made him shiver, an unpleasant feeling that felt like an invasion. It felt wrong, though Kokichi knew that the sensations would be the least of his troubles. He tried to flap his wings, but the one that was being held by the Revoker was held in place. “I, I swear, I’m innocent…! You… you _have_ to believe me, I promise, I swear on my own _life_ that I am innocent!”

“Oh, I very much believe you,” the Revoker replied, humming. There was a soft, naive hope glimmering in Kokichi’s eyes--though in just a few moments, it was to be shattered. “However, the Authority has declared you otherwise. Who am I to deny the court, and deny myself the pleasure of this sacred ritual?”

“S… _Sacred?!”_ Kokichi blurted out in pure disbelief. “There is nothing _sacred_ about this…! If you know I’m innocent, you should let me go!”

“Unfortunately, if I do not hand you back over to the Authority after we are done, I will be punished in your place.” Yet there was no regret or guilt in the Revoker’s eyes, only a glimmer of excitement and joy. Then with a growing sadistic smile, he leaned down, pinning Kokichi’s wings down in the process. Kokichi cried out in pain, gasping and trying to flap his wings against his grip, but then the Revoker dipped his head down. Letting the ghost of his breath hit the shell of Kokichi’s ear, he whispered; “Besides, even if I _didn’t_ have to hand you over... I would just add you to my ‘collection.’ You’d make a beautiful addition, too… it really is such a shame.” 

The Revoker started grinning, and he pressed down harder on Kokichi’s wings, making his cry out louder. “I don’t even have the time to _play_ with you, not even a little… it’s _torture,_ I tell you. We barely have enough time for the Revoking… The Authority really despises you. It upsets me.”

“You’re…! You’re vile!” Kokichi spat. Yet he was shaking, crying out in pain whenever the Revoker pressed too hard on his wings. “You’re _disgusting!_ You…! _You’re_ the one who should be banished from the Heavens, you…!”

This only made the Revoker chuckle. “Oh, please. You’re such a naive child, if you think that way. No other angel in the Heavens would ever dare volunteer being a ‘Revoker’ such as I. They cannot get rid of me, not unless they dare take it upon themselves to perform this ritual.”

Before Kokichi could even think to protest, the Revoker moved his hand off of Kokichi’s right wing, and pressed it down hard against Kokichi’s back. His other hand moved down to the base of Kokichi’s left wing, and his sudden vice grip made Kokichi yelp.

“Since your purity is so _torturous,_ I think it is only appropriate that I return the favor, no?” His grip on Kokichi’s wing tightened. “I will give you the same amount of pain you have given me.”

Kokichi gasped, and his wings started to furiously flap as he struggled again. With his previous disgust, he almost forgot what he was actually _there_ for. Panic and fear swelled up in his chest, and he felt like his heart was about to explode. “No, wait, please--!”

Yet there was no mercy. There was no empathy or sympathy. There was no salvation.The Revoker started pulling, and Kokichi started screaming.

The whole Revoking took two hours.

Two hours of excruciating pain, of screaming so loud from agony that his throat was raw and cracked. Two hours, one hour per wing. Two long hours of struggling, painful sobbing, and begging for it to end.

When it was done, Kokichi’s back was smeared in his own blood and stray feathers. Blood pooled on the slab, and then onto the floor beneath him. Angels had eternal lives, but he couldn’t stop silently begging for death. Even after it was all over.

Kokichi caught a glimpse of a bundle of white feathers, stained with blood. His own wings, set aside on a table, right in his line of vision. Mocking him. Killing him.

He started sobbing, crying harder from the pain and grief.

The Revoker stood by the severed wings, examining them carefully. He was frowning. “What a mess… It will probably take several bleachings to remove all of these stains. It would take years for them to return to their original glorious state after that.” He turned to Kokichi, and scowled. “Why must you ruin everything for me, child?”

Kokichi didn’t answer. He _couldn’t_ answer. His throat was too raw, and the pain too great. He could only sob heavily.

With how distracted he had been from everything else, Kokichi didn’t even see the guards from before approaching him, and removing him from his confinement.

“Rid me of this heathen.” The Revoker growled. “I don’t want to see his face ever again.”

Shaking and sobbing, Kokichi didn’t even bother trying to struggle or fight back. He felt so weak, that the guards had to literally drag him out, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

The rest of the day was an absolute blur. Kokichi had been taken to the infirmary, where doctors used magic on his back to turn those horrifying gashes where his wings used to be into disgusting, shameful scars. Even though he was healed and being hospitalized for the night, they allowed him no visitors. There was no pity from the nurses or anyone--everyone looked down upon him, muttering how he deserved it.

Did he really deserve it…?

He found that the next day came all too quickly, and he was dragged to the gates of Heaven with his arms tied behind his back. A crowd had gathered, most of them either shouting to be rid of him or praising the Authority for getting rid of him. With tired, dead eyes and an unfocused gaze, Kokichi didn’t care.

As they forced him to move towards the gates, Kokichi was dragging his feet. Suddenly, his body felt so heavy, so wrong and disgusting. Tainted, scorned, ugly, impure. As he was distracted with his own thoughts, the weight difference he wasn’t used to made him trip and fall with a sharp yelp.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” A guard that was escorting him scoffed. He kicked Kokichi hard in the stomach, and Kokichi cried out. He sobbed as he curled in on himself, but the guard only kicked his shoulder. “Get up, you brat. You can’t escape your fate. Hell is waiting for you beyond the gates of Heaven.” When Kokichi didn’t immediately move, the guard kicked him again. “Get up!”

Kokichi yelped, and gritted his teeth. “I… can’t get up on my own, you idiot…” he spat. “My arms are tied behind me.”

The guard snarled before he grabbed one of Kokichi’s arms and dragged him up. “Excuses, it’s always _excuses_ with people like you.”

The guards continued to drag him along, yanking Kokichi around when he stumbled. Frustrated tears gathered in Kokichi’s eyes, but he knew it didn’t matter. It was too late--wingless angels were either kept in prison, or more likely, thrown into Hell where they seemingly belonged. 

The moment they stole his wings, was the moment he was doomed. 

They quickly reached the golden gates, and they opened for them. As if they were sentient, and knew that a traitor was about to be cast out. 

The guards brought Kokichi to the edge, and he started sobbing. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was innocent. Just like Jaden, he hadn’t committed the crime he was being accused of. Yet now the Authority had failed him twice, and he started wondering if there was a dark secret hiding under those puffy white clouds.

One guard started untying the rope they used to bind Kokichi’s arms behind his back, but Kokichi didn’t have a lot of time to process it. Seconds after, the other guard grabbed him by his shoulder, and threw him beyond the golden gates. There was no solid ground beyond those gates to hell, so Kokichi stumbled through and fell. 

He fell down from the clouds, through the sky glimmering with twilight, and plummeting to the earth below.


End file.
